A chemically amplified positive resist composition is used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process using i-rays, KrF, ArF and electron beam; forming a bump or a thick film resist pattern in the production of semiconductor devices; forming a wiring pattern or a thick film resist laminated body in the production of circuit board; and the like.
It is expected for the chemically amplified resist composition to give patterns having high resolution.
US 2005/0244740 A1 discloses a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin obtainable by reacting a novolac resin and 1,4-bis(vinyloxymethyl)cyclohexane; 2,6-di(tert-butyl)-p-cresol; and an acid generator.
US 2005/0244740 A1 also discloses a chemically amplified positive resist composition comprising a resin obtainable by reacting a hydroxystyrene-styrene copolymer and 1,4-bis(vinyloxymethyl)cyclohexane, 2,6-di(tert-butyl)-p-cresol and an acid generator.